True Ambition
True Ambition is an original song sung by Miyamoto Kanako. Lyrics Romaji= Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Kodomo no koro ni akogare ita Kagayaiteta anata ni... Zutto naritakatta yo motto tsuyoku Dakara kuyashikatta ndane Arashi ni nomare tachidomari Sagashiteta True ambition Osoreta kazu dake norikoeru yūki ga I believe dare ni mo Tashika ni aru kara sā Hateshinai kodoku no yoru ni omoikiri sakenda kotoba wa Anata ga kureta hikari deshita Arigatō watashi to kono yume mamotte ite kurete Ashita chīsana kiseki wo okosu yo Ippo zutsu demo Ah chikazukitai yo Kumori no nai anata ni... Kitto habatakeru yo ne motto takaku Dakara koko ni tatta ndane Kakaeta nimotsu suteta toki Mitsuketa yo True ambition Egao no kazu dake nakama ga fueta yo I can be dekiru yo kowakunai Nanimo kamo Tomedonaku miageta sora ni kanaetai omoi wo utaeba Kokoro to kokoro niji ga kakaru Itsumademo min'na to kono yume mamotte itai kara Ashita chīsana kiseki wo okosu yo Anata ga watashi wo shinjiteru Watashi wa min'na wo shinjiteru Chippoke ni mieteta kono sekai Ai de sō ai de tsunagari sotto hirogaru I believe kotae wa Itsumo mirai no naka ni aru Kujikechai kaketeta toki ni kono senaka todoita kotoba wa Anata ga kureta hikari deshita Arigatō hontō ni arigatō Daisoreta koto toka ienai soredemo ne hitasura ikiteru Shiawase no hana sakasetai yo Itsumademo min'na to kono yume mamotte itai kara Ashita chīsana kiseki wo okosu yo Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side |-|Kanji= Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side 子供の頃に　憧れいた 輝いてたHEROINE（あなた）に... ずっとなりたかったよ　もっと強く だから　悔しかったんだね 嵐にのまれ　立ち止まり 探してた True ambition 恐れた数だけ　乗り越える勇気が I believe 誰にも 確かにあるから　さぁ 果てしない孤独の夜に　思い切り叫んだ言葉は あなたがくれた　希望（ひかり）でした ありがとう　私とこの夢　守っていてくれて 明日（あした）小さな奇跡を起こすよ 一歩ずつでもAh 近づきたいよ 曇りのないHEROINE（あなた）に... きっと羽ばたけるよね　もっと高く だから　Stage（ここ）に立ったんだね かかえた荷物　捨てたとき 見つけたよ True ambition 笑顔の数だけ　仲間が増えたよ I can be できるよ　怖くない なにもかも とめどなく見あげた空に　叶えたい想いを歌えば こころとこころ　虹がかかる いつまでも　みんなとこの夢　守っていたいから 明日（あした）小さな奇跡を起こすよ あなたがわたしを　信じてる わたしはみんなを　信じてる ちっぽけに　見えてた　この世界 愛で　そう愛で　つながりそっと広がる I believe 答えは いつも　未来の　中にある 挫けちゃいかけてたときに　この背中届いた言葉は あなたがくれた　希望（ひかり）でした ありがとう　本当にありがとう 大それたこととか言えない　それでもね　ひたすら生きてる 幸せの花　咲かせたいよ いつまでも　みんなとこの夢　守っていたいから 明日（あした）小さな奇跡を起こすよ Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side |-|English= Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side As a child, I had longed to Be just like those shining HEROINES... All I ever wanted was to be stronger Which was frustrating to obtain I will stop this storm from swallowing me whole So I can keep searching for that True ambition This courage is what got me to overcome all these fears Because now I am sure that I believe in everyone You were always there to give me hope When I'm crying in pain during an endless night of solitude Thank you for always protecting this dream with me Where a small miracle will awaken tomorrow Ah, I want to take this step by step So I can become a HEROINE who isn't moody... Surely I can fly even higher That's why I'm going to stand on this Stage When I get rid of the weight on my shoulders I feel like I can finally find that True ambition The amount of friends I had increased the more I smiled I can do anything as I'm not afraid No more Our hearts would become one to create a rainbow If we look up at the endless sky, singing until our dreams come true I want to protect this dream with everyone forever Where a small miracle will awaken tomorrow You believe in me and I believe in everyone The world that was starting to look so small Is spreading a love that connects us all I believe that the answer I seek Will always be there in the future You were always there to give me hope Saying words that would lift me back up when I felt down So I want to say thank you as I really do appreciate it Wishing for these flowers of happiness to bloom As my will to live is bigger than anything else I want to protect this dream with everyone forever Where a small miracle will awaken tomorrow Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Love & Smile ×2 Always by my side Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs